robloxian_aviationfandomcom-20200216-history
RoAir
RoAir (also known as ROBLOX Airlines) was a British airline founded in 2009 by yrrebRBLX. With almost 4,000 members at one time, RoAir was the largest airline on ROBLOX and was one of the oldest existing airlines. yrrebRBLX announced the termination of the original RoAir operations at on May 31, 2014, with his reasons explained here. After several months of closure, RoAir was relaunched as RoAir International Airlines '''on November 19, 2014. In late April of 2015, the '''RoAir International Airlines domain was changed to''' RoAir Aviation''' to be more of an aviation enthusiast group rather than an airline due to the reason that the owner (yrrebRBLX) didn't want to constantly have to run flights to maintain an active status. History RoAir (2009-2014) In January 2009, ROBLOX user yrreb founded RoAir. At the time of its founding, the ROBLOX group feature was non-existent. During this time, much of RoAir's original following was undocumented. Following the introduction of the group feature later in the year, RoAir created its group, numbered 59,622. RoAir started out based on jet2.com as means to put a fitting livery on every plane that was built to see how it would appear. This idea was further expedited and flights began in early 2010 at Greenwood using a Boeing 737-800, often seen as the first "successful" mesh plane. Because the owner builds a lot of aircraft, RoAir has almost always used the aircraft it has built itself, coming in a massive range of size starting at a Cessna 172 all the way up to an Airbus A380. RoAir is considered to be the first example of a modern ROBLOX airline. It pioneered the concept of a ROBLOX flight ticket at the debut of RoAir's Boeing 787-8 and as a result of frequent operations happening at the newly-opened Rosetta Airport, the airport and airline became extremely popular and other groups began to follow suite until this day. A plethora of new airports then opened, including Lecton and Mayford and the era between the opening of Lecton and the exploits of 2012 was widely considered to be the 'golden age' of ROBLOX aviation. RoAir International Airlines (2014-2015) There have been several times where RoAir has been on the edge of closure and/or general demise, the most significant of which the airline closed down for five months (June 2014 - November 2014). As a result of a general downturn in the aviation scene, yrreb decided to close down RoAir and on the 31st of May 2014. it was decided to remove all members from the group. Various successor airlines were created by yrreb such as Speedbird and SST Airlines, however eventually a new RoAir group was created in November 2014 - RoAir International Airlines in its current form. RoAir recently merged with SST Airlines following the closure of Speedbird, and the Concorde aircraft previously owned by SST have now been integrated into RoAir's fleet. RoAir Aviation (2015-2015) In later April 2015, yrrebRBLX announced that he doesn't want to constantly hold flights just to keep RoAir active. This caused him to shut down the RoAir International Airlines domain and open a new group called "RoAir Aviation" which is keeping the same logo but focuses on all aviation enthusiasm and does not perform commercial flights. This group has closed in 2015. Fleet The fleet consists of the following during the final update before the group merged to RoAir Aviation: Buildings Destinations *'All of yrrebRBLX's airports' **Eastfield (in operation under TheTechDude548's profile for American Airlines) ** Baymouth (ceased 2015) **Victeura (formally known as Linate) **Heeda (formally known as Keflavik) **Palladia (ceased 2014) **Gallia (ceased 2014) ** Arga (ceased 2015) ** Lunaris (ceased 2015) ** Helia (ceased 2015) **Greenwood (ceased 2015) ** Westfield (ceased 2013) **Rosetta (ceased 2012, currently under reconstruction) **Heartland (ceased 2014) **Dawes (ceased 2013) **Howarden (ceased 2013) **Mayford (ceased 2014) **Lecton (ceased 2012) Trivia *RoAir was the first airline to develop and use mesh planes. * RoAir is often considered to be the flag carrier of ROBLOX. * RoAir's logo uses the Century Gothic font. * Acceleration Flight Simulator has a Ro Air Livery available for free for all B-737's and 757. RoAir first B747 cargo test at Eastfield..png RoAir Baymouth A321.png RoAir 787-9.png DvRE9I8W0AAaWKt.jpg